


(PODFIC) Sanctuary by Discontented Winter

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alive Hale Family, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soundcloud, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740541) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q86lwz5h48pb8d3/Sanctuary.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/admqdc8sdm29f2n/Sanctuary_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lcnp11urwuzahdu/Sanctuary_Chapter_Three.mp3)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fx7pvjohww1fi7r/Sanctuary_Chapter_Four.mp3)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z5o96z2cizadcor/Sanctuary_Chapter_Five.mp3)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vba9ges4cozkqnz/Sanctuary_Chapter_Six.mp3)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter because I had the time today. Love a holiday. :)

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d8ds7she6vrh0i9/Sanctuary_Chapter_Seven.mp3)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll probably do one or two more posts today and then it may be a little bit. This ends the pre-recorded sections I have of this story. I'm getting over a severe cold so it may be another week before I can start recording again. Hope you are enjoying the extra chapter uploads for this story. Cheers!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x285gv1t8qtcpc8/Sanctuary_Chapter_Eight.mp3)


	9. Chapter Nine

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a6j66y65l9ywz75/Sanctuary_Chapter_Nine.mp3)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends the pre-recorded chapters I have for this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter in a couple of weeks.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/aivk7gt2vg05ygg/Sanctuary_Chapter_Ten.mp3)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4js0emr98td59sx/Sanctuary_Chapter_Eleven.mp3)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t1etrqxvq1024yt/Sanctuary_Chapter_Twelve.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: "Dreamer" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/
> 
> Art: http://in.pinterest.com/pin/431360470538108305/


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a0h6f7h6iz96bz6/Sanctuary_Chapter_Thirteen.mp3)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2e86pajdqj0u11q/Sanctuary_Chapter_Fourteen.mp3)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q5xdxr88gux8jq9/Sanctuary_Chapter_Fifteen.mp3)


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7bqaq71861heynn/Sanctuary_Chapter_Sixteen.mp3)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77b3890xx9t580m/Sanctuary_Chapter_Seventeen.mp3)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xdiy28yfmqfi7hw/Sanctuary_Chapter_Eighteen.mp3)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7flhf90002d8xzk/Sanctuary_Chapter_Nineteen.mp3)


	20. Chapter Twenty

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xw8uvuc22qslf7p/Sanctuary_Chapter_Twenty.mp3)


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1m28s7golg7l1c1/Sanctuary_Chapter_Twenty_One.mp3)


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hale Wolf Sanctuary isn’t just for wolves.
> 
> It turns out it’s for Stilinskis as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been such a wonderful adventure written by Discontented Winter. I cannot wait to take another journey with you through her work in the future. Thank you for joining me.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rbs9tc9spcbfahc/Sanctuary_Chapter_Twenty_Two.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Dreamer" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ 
> 
> Art: http://in.pinterest.com/pin/431360470538108305/


End file.
